Troublesome Towards the Sun
by kekostree
Summary: a fan fic story of shikamaru and hinata falling in love over the course of the two year training that naruto went on with jiraya. i do not own naruto or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Troublesome Towards the Sun

A Hinata and Shikamaru Love Story

I hope you like my first story. I chose this couple because I kind of act like Hinata Hyuuga and my boyfriend, nickname Shadow, is a lot like Shikamaru Nara. I do not own these characters. Please rate and comment on what I could do to improve this story and what you like/don't like about it. Thanks and enjoy! :D

The sun rose high over the Konoha village indicating the start of the morning. It had been a month since Naruto had left the village. He went to train with Jiraya for two years. Tsunade is the new Hokage of the village.

Hinata sat up in her bed, stretching from her restless sleep. She didn't sleep well, thinking of Naruto and hoping for his safety. She missed him dearly. She walked out to the training hall. Neji was out there training. He had been up all morning. She walked out and bowed to Neji. "Morning Neji-san," she said.

"Morning Hinata-sama," Neji replied, pausing to look her way with a short but respectful bow to her. "Sleep well?" he asked lifting up from his bow.

"No. I didn't sleep well at all. N-Naruto-kun and h-how worried I am about him, kept me f-from my sleep," she replied. Neji nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, let's get to training anyways," he said. Hinata nods and begins to spar with Neji.

Shikamaru laid in the grass staring up at the clouds lazily. "Thank goodness there aren't any missions today," he said, his hands behind his head. He was interrupted by Kiba and Akamaru racing down the road. Shika sat up and groaned rubbing his head. "Those two are so damn troublesome," he mumbled. He stood up and walked over to the road then down it away from the two 'nuisances.' He found him another place to lay down, away from them both and continued watching the clouds.

Akamaru beat Kiba by a hair. Kiba dusted himself off and looked around as Akamaru shook his fur out. Kiba spotted Shikamaru laying in the grass and decided to leave him be for now. Kiba pouted. "Oh man! I was just about to beat you!" he said with a pouty look. Akamaru tackled Kiba to the ground, barking in protest. Shikamaru shook his head standing up once again. "I guess I'll try to find a place in town to relax. Those two are just too troublesome for me to try to deal with," he stated and walked off to the village center, hoping to find something not quite as boring and troublesome.

END OF CHAPTER 1! Sorry it isn't much. I'm just starting. I promise to make the next few chapters very informative. Please rate and comment! Thanks guys and gals!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came by quickly. Hinata was outside, walking around. Hanabi bumped into Hinata as they both fell backwards. Hinata rubbed her head lightly. "Ouch!" she said with a slight whimper. Hanabi stood up.

"Ow! Geez! That hurt! Oh...hi Hinata-sama! I'm sorry for bumping into you," she said.

Hinata stood up, helping Hanabi up as well. "I-it's fine H-hanabi. A-are you o-okay?" she asked, dusting herself off.

Hanabi did the same and nodded. "I'm fine Hinata. What brings you out here?" she asked.

Hinata smiled. "J-just going s-shopping for some f-food. How a-about you Ha-hanabi?"

Hanabi giggled. "I was just going to go talk to Konohamaru! We were supposed to go exploring in the forest," she said with a slight blush.

Hinata grinned brightly. "I hope you t-two have f-fun," she said. While those two continued talking, Shika was walking around looking for a quiet place to lay back and watch the clouds and the sky. Konohamaru was looking at the ground, kicking at the rocks. He was nervous of his meeting with Hanabi. Shika was looking up at the sky and then oof'ed bumping into Kono. Konohamaru fell backwards.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" he started screaming and then realized who he had bumped into. "Oh. Hello Shikamaru. Sorry about that." he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's fine, I suppose. What brings you out here Konohamaru?" he asked staring at the small but energetic kid in front of him.

Konohamaru blushed and looked down sheepishly. "About to meet Hanabi," he said. "What about you?" he asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "Just looking for the perfect place to lay back and enjoy the clouds." he said.

Hanabi and Hinata were making their way over to Konohamaru and Shikamaru. Kono spotted Hanabi and blushed lightly. "Hehe. Hi Hanabi! Hi Hinata!" he said cheerfully.

Hanabi smiled and waved. "Hey Kono! Hey Shika!" she said.

Hinata and Shikamaru waved at them. "Hey guys," they said together. Hanabi stood beside Konohamaru.

"So how long do you think Naruto will last out in training with Jiraya before he gives up?" Hanabi asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "I give him a month, two tops. He's so troublesome and so is Jiraya."

Konohamaru laughed. "I give him a year! He's awesome, and with pervy-sage teaching him, he can't go wrong! If he was to get hurt, he would fight to the death! And then find some way to defeat the evil guy in the end!" he said with slashing and swooshing sounds, ending with a dieing sound and falling to the ground.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "You both are so troublesome," he said, but had a smirk as well.

Hanabi laughed and nodded. "Exactly!" she said.

Hinata whimpered, feeling a pain surge through her chest. She felt heartbroken and worried. "I...I g-got to g-go..." she said whimpering, tears welling up in her eyes. She ran off to her house, sobbing lightly.

Shikamaru sighed rubbing his head. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. Have fun," he said walking off.

Hanabi grinned at Konohamaru and headed towards the woods with him.

Shikamaru laid in the grass, finding the perfect spot a few hours later of searching. Ebisu rushed over to Shikamaru worried.

"Shikamaru! Have you seen Konohamaru?! I can't find him anywhere!" he said worriedly.

Shikamaru sighed rubbing his head. So troublesome, he thought to himself. "I was just talking with him, Hanabi, and Hinata a few hours ago. Maybe Hinata knows something. She went to her house." he said standing up.

Ebisu looked relieved. "Well let's go find her then!" he said following Shikamaru to Hinata's house.

"Hey Hinata. It's me, Shikamaru. Have you seen Konohamaru and Hanabi since we left?" he asked.

Hinata walked out and thought. "The l-last I saw was w-when were talking at the f-forest edge. Oh! I r-remember H-hanabi telling me about h-her and K-konohamaru going to go w-walking in the f-forest..." she said.

Shikamaru smiled softly at her. Ebisu gasped. "Let's go then!" he said running off.

Hinata laughed and followed him quickly, Shikamaru right behind her. They entered the forest and began to search for the missing kids.

Cliffhanger! :O Do they find the kids and end up falling in love? Wait and see!


End file.
